The Vacation
by love0faith
Summary: This is a dg fic. it will have smut in it later, and it has references to smut in the first chapter. so...if you're not supposed to read smut or don't know what it is, back away.


A/N: Disclaimer: I am not Ms. JK Rowling, nor do I wish to have to responsibility to be. I don't own the majority of characters in my little ditty, but I do own Rob, Elizabeth, and Serina so far.

Storyline: It's just going to kind of flow…it's a D/G, though. More than likely, anyway.

I would heart some reviews, please. Have fun falling into my story…be hypnotized, feel as though you're in the story, be a character, please. That's what I want from my writing.

Walking through the forest, nowhere to go back ahead…he couldn't turn back now. That voice, that beautiful voice, was calling him forward. He walked slowly, cautiously, toward the sound that haunted him. Everywhere he went, the lovely, mesmerizing voice followed. It was stalking his every move, his every thought…he just couldn't take it anymore; he had to know what it was!

Continuing his walking, he found himself so close to the voice he could feel it. He could even now understand what she was saying, "I need something…something more then what I have…something…" He thought he was just what she wanted, just what she needed. He felt passion for her already, not even seeing her face.

Suddenly, he realized the voice was getting further and further away, so he began walking faster, trying to catch up. He was so close, and he wasn't going to give up now. But, the voice was fading away, disappearing into the darkness that was closing around him. "No!" he yelled out in frustration, but the last thing he saw was the voices figure running, running away from him, her red hair floating away…

Shooting up in his bed, Draco Malfoy found himself in the worst state. His loose pajama bottoms didn't seem too loose anymore; cold sweat was dripping down his face so he wiped it away. He let out a groan and slammed his fists down beside him in frustration. He just couldn't take it anymore! Why was he having these dreams? Dreams about a girl…a girl he knew…he even knew who it was. Could it be he was having feeling for her? It really couldn't be, though…she was a muggle-loving freak! Worse, she was a mudblood-loving _Weasley_. It just couldn't be. But yet, here he was in his chambers where the great Lord Voldemort had set him, his pants too tight in his private areas, and his mind stripping clothes off of that sweet redheaded girl. Wait, did Draco just think of Ginny Weasley as _sweet_? Oh, this was just too much. She was nothing near sweet! She was ill tempered, she loved the enemy—no, she _was_ the enemy…

"And, anyway," Draco said to himself quietly, "she's taken with Potter."

Shaking his head, he lie back down, his pants once again loosing up slightly. Soon he fell asleep and went back to his dreaming, this time not about Ginny, but of taking over the wizarding world, as a good Death Eater should.

About ten minutes later, Draco heard one of the newest Death Eaters, Rob, come into his room. Draco sighed; Rob was completely insane, or so it seemed, and he was smiling constantly. Draco had no idea why this Rob character would ever want to be a Death Eater, he just seemed so happy all the time, but the great Lord said he was very valuable to them, so Draco was friendly to him. They were about the same age anyway, 20, only Rob was home schooled, which was rather odd, but he was very good at casting many different spells, with no need for a wand or words.

"Hey Draco!" Rob exclaimed as he jumped onto Draco's bed. He grinned at him and his eyes sparkled in a way that told Draco he had a secret, or that he was getting ready to tell him something important.

"Hello there, Rob." Draco mumbled in an irritated manner. He swung his legs over the side of his small bed and stood up, stretching and shivering as a cold drift came into the room. "Damn window…" he said just as he realized his window was open again. For some reason every night his window ended up open after he'd closed it. It never bothered Draco much, except for the cold chill that came in.

"How'd you sleep last night, bud?" Rob said, still with that look in his eyes.

"Oh, alright, I suppose…considering the draft, the uncomfortable bed, and having my feet hanging off of the edge, causing poor circulation…how about you?"

"I slept just wonderfully!"

Draco nodded and shrugged, "So, what do you want to tell me, Rob?" He didn't feel much like beating around the bush this morning.

Rob grinned wider, "Oh! Our master would like to know why you're up so late. He wonders if you remembered that today is a very, very important day. He keeps saying, 'If that boy doesn't get—"

Draco gasped and ran to get dressed. He brushed his teeth, quickly ran his fingers through his hair, thanking Merlin he'd taken a shower last night. Forgetting the fact that Rob was still in his room, grinning like a madman, Draco ran down the 3 flights of stairs that went down to the Death Eater's meeting room. Before entering, however, he made sure he looked calm. When he opened up the doors, he heard a booming voice and saw his leader walking up to him, getting ready to hit him, "Draco! How dare you be late for something so important! I should kill you right here and right now…"

"I'm so sorry, sir…you see, I just…I'm just really sorry, sir." Draco said very apologetically.

Lord Voldemort sighed and waved his hand to tell Draco to sit down, "All right, everyone…now that Mr. Malfoy has decided to show his face…wait…where's Rob?"

"Right here, oh great Lord." Rob said walking in and taking a seat.

Voldemort smiled and said, "Then we're all ready to begin. Now…" he said as he made his way over to the meeting table. Around the table were all Death Eaters around the age of 20, four in all. Draco didn't know one of the girl's who was there. He knew Rob, of course, and then this girl named Serina. She was very sexy and everyday she gave Draco a little wink and most nights she'd meet Draco in his room and they'd have a little 'fun.' But last night was rather boring, as she never came, and this morning there was no wink. Draco just shrugged it off and listened to what his lord was saying, "…we all know that today is very important, as I've said many times." He looked over at Draco, then continued, "We all know what the plan is, so now all we have to do is go over whose doing what. So, Serina, I want you in charge of knocking, and you know that means you have to be quick and proficient."

Serina nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Lord Voldemort said sternly. Then he looked to another girl, "Elizabeth, I want you to just stay off to the side and wait a while. If they don't cooperate, I want you to join up, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Then I want Rob to go with Serina and use his smile and charm, as he always does. Rob, you need to be persuading."

Rob nodded and grinned, "I can do that."

"I know you can." Lord Voldemort smirked and looked to Draco, "Now, Draco…I know you want to be up at the front lines…you're just like your dad, but I can't let you this time. Before you argue with me, you need to remember that the Weasleys know you. They don't know Ms. Smuthers or Rob. So, you just need to stay with Elizabeth on this one."

Draco sighed loudly and nodded.

"Good then. So, any questions?"

"No, master." All five young Death Eaters said in unison.

Their master nodded, "Then off you go. And just remember, we want them to be our friends." He grinned maliciously and the group went out of the meeting room and began to get ready for their little raid.

As they were getting ready, Serina gave Draco a very ugly sort of look and Draco sighed, "Have I done something?"

"As if you didn't know!" Serina said in an undertone.

Draco looked as though he were thinking about it, but he really wasn't. He did know what he did, but he didn't want it to become a big deal, "No, really, I don't."

"Oh please! Give me a break! You called me another girls name two nights ago."

"Oh, right. It's not a huge deal, Serina…I mean, it's not like we…"

"It's not like we _love_ each other? I know we don't love each other, Draco. I don't give a damn about you loving me. I just want to know that when I blow you, it's better then some other girl doing it…what was the name…_Gin_? Who is that anyway?"

Draco knew very well that it was Ginny Weasley, but he wasn't about to say that just now, "I don't really know. Probably just some girl I screwed a long time ago that you reminded me of."

"Well, rest assured I won't be reminding you of anyone for a long time."

Draco shrugged uncaring.

Serina screamed with her teeth clenched and headed toward the living room, followed by everyone else.

Because they couldn't Appearate anywhere for now, as the Ministry was on the lookout for them all, they had to use floo powder to get everywhere.

Draco looked at the group, "So, we need to go to Mundane Lundon's house. Everyone understand? 'Mundane Lundon's house' is what is needed to be said. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good." Draco said with a small sigh, "You all go first, I'll go last. How about Serina go first, then Rob, then Elizabeth, then myself, hmm?"

Serina stepped up to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder from a bag on the shelf and tossed it into the flames. She stepped in gracefully and shouted clearly, "Mundane Lundon's house!" And she was gone.

Next Rob, grinning with excitement, threw in his handful of powder and jumped in, also yelling, "Mundane Lundon's house!"

Elizabeth did the same, and Draco after her.

Once they were all there, they looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and exited the house.

Rob looked to Draco, "So, whose house was that anyway?"

Draco laughed, "Why, Mundane Lundon's of course."

Rob laughed loudly, "Oh…ha…well, whose that?"

Draco suddenly got a serious face, "Shhhh. You need to quiet down for now, alright?"

Rob, still grinning, nodded.

Draco answered Rob's question, "He was a very wealthy wizard, up until he went mad and he moved next door to the Weasleys and decided he wanted to be a muggle. He gave away all of his money and everything."

Rob shook his head, never letting his grin go, "What an idiot," He whispered.

Draco smirked, "Exactly."

Soon they found themselves in front of the Weasley's little Burrow. Serina smirked and looked to Draco and Elizabeth, "Alright now, into the bushes you go." Elizabeth went to a bush immediately, but Draco stayed.

He moved closer to Serina and whispered in her ear, "Have fun, Gin." Grinning, he went over to the bush with Elizabeth. He looked back at Serina and saw that she didn't have an angry expression on her face as she walked up to the door. Draco knew it was because she had to look like a nice, sweet person when she talked to the Weasleys, but she was really mad.

He looked over to Elizabeth; she was shaking from head to toe. He smiled, "What's the matter? Scared?"

Elizabeth nodded and smirked, "Not for an reason you're thinking, though."

Draco tilted his head, "What then?"

Elizabeth just shook her head and changed the subject, "So, you know the Weasleys, huh?"

"Yeah…they're a bunch of freaks."

Laughing, Elizabeth replied, "Yeah. I know them, too. They are a bit on the strange side…"

Draco blinked, "You know them, too?"

"Uh-huh. Ginny was a good friend when I was younger. But, when my parents found out that her parents were weirdoes, I had to stop talking to her."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

Elizabeth shook her head and ran a hand through her short, brown hair, "No. I was home schooled because Dumbledore was in charge then. My parents hated him." She adjusted her glasses and looked at the door of the Burrow, "Looks like they got in—no, wait, they're back out now. Think we should go up?"

Draco shook his head, "No. Give them a minute."

He watched for a little while, and saw Mr. Weasley getting his wand out. He tried to listen closely to what was going on, but all he could hear was a tone of anger. Soon, he heard the door slam. He stood up from his hiding space, "Alright, now we should go."

Elizabeth nodded, "OK."

The two of them headed up quickly and when they got to the door, Draco asked, "No luck, huh?"

Rob, for once, wasn't smiling, "Obviously. They didn't think I was at all a nice person. They knew who I was somehow…"

Serina nodded, "And me, too."

Sighing, Draco knocked on the door, "Come on, Mr. Weasley, we're trying to help you is all."

He could hear Mr. Weasley reply, "Like hell you're trying to help me. Who are you now?"

"You won't know unless you open up the door, Mr. Weasley."

"Then I guess I'll just wonder for the rest of my life."

Elizabeth spoke up in a scared tone, "Mr. Weasley! It's me, Elizabeth. Do you remember…I used to play with Ginny? Please open the door…they're saying they're going to kill me."

Mr. Weasley came to the door, "Elizabeth?"

The four Death Eaters rammed him into the house, and came in themselves. Draco took the man by the shoulders and sat him down on the living room couch, "Now, Mr. Weasley, just listen—"

"Malfoy!" Mr. Weasley said while he was getting up, but Draco waved his hand and Mr. Weasley was 'glued to his seat'. "Get out of my house!"

"Mr. Weasley," Draco said with a grin similar to the ones his father used to give Mr. Weasley, "now, now…just listen to what we have to say here, won't you? If you don't like it, we'd be glad to get out of your…" he looked around "…did you call this a _house_? No matter, either way, let us speak, please."

"Just get out!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Serina sighed, "Sorry Mr. Weasley, but if you won't listen, we'll just have to kill Ronald…thanks for your time." She and the rest of them headed toward the door.

"I know you don't have him!"

Draco stopped and looked up, "Ah yes…the clock. Where are all of your family members, hmm?" He walked into the kitchen and glanced at the legendary Weasley clock he'd heard his father talk about, "Well, Mrs. Weasley is working now, eh? That's wonderful…no, wait, didn't she take my father's job? Hmm…well, anyhow, Bill and Charlie are working as well, Fred and George are at their lovely home in the next town, Ron is…_here_ along with you and—" He stopped, cleared his throat, and continued, "Ginny, too, hmm?"

Serina looked at Draco and smirked, saying to Mr. Weasley, "Gin for short?" She laughed evilly.

Draco sighed, "There are more then one—why are we talking about this?" He shook his head and walked back to Mr. Weasley, "It is rather early in the morning, Mr. Weasley. Now, I figure Ron and Ginny are sleeping, are they not?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "You leave them alone! They don't have anything to do with any of this. Just…what do you want?"

Draco smiled, "Good, now we're getting somewhere. You see, Mr. Weasley, you and your family are getting a little annoying. You all keep trying to stop us and the great Lord…all we're trying to do is make the wizarding world a better place, you know. So, we've come here to say nicely to stop, and if you don't…well, we'll just see. I'm sure you'll quit, right?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head and stood up, the jinx Draco had put on him fading, "I'm the only one stopping you, and I'm not going to quit. Now, you just run along and keep trying until run yourself right into Askaban."

Draco heard a creaking noise coming from upstairs and he smirked, "It seems as though someone's awake, hmm?"

"Dad…" Draco looked up to see Ginny in a pair of pajama shorts and a white t-shirt. Her hair was a mess, proving she'd just woken up, but all the same she was lovely, "…what's all—" She stopped talking as she saw Draco and the others standing in her living room. Her face turned bright red with anger and she yelled, "What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be off with your oh-so-wonderful master, kissing his feet or sucking his cock or something?"

"Ginvera Weasley!" Mr. Weasley shouted hearing what his daughter had said.

Ginny ignored him and glared at Draco. In return Draco said, "Well, hello Ms. Ginny. Don't you look just marvelous this morning?"

Ginny looked as if she'd suddenly remembered what she was wearing and looked down, then back up at Draco, who was smirking. She just shook her head and continued to glare at him.

Draco shook his head as well and looked back to Mr. Weasley, "Mr. Weasley, if you don't assure us that you will stop—"

"Kill me, then. I don' give a damn, I already told you!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"Yes, see, you didn't let me finish," Draco said pointing to Ginny, "we wouldn't kill you Mr. Weasley, because we know that wouldn't do anything to help. We'd have to kill off your family…one…by…one. Why don't we start with the youngest here--?"

"Don't!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "We'll stop. I swear on my life we'll stop."

Draco was just about to reply when Ginny yelled and started running down the stairs, "Like hell we'll stop. You go ahead and kill me, Malfoy. I dare you."

Draco looked over to Ginny then back to Mr. Weasley, "I see that your whole family seems to be a bunch of maurders, hmm? Well…" He grabbed Ginny's arm, "Just know she's not _quite_ dead, Mr. Weasley. We know that's just what she wants." He headed toward the door, followed by all the other Death Eaters. Knowing Mr. Weasley was following, he waved his hand and heard a 'plunk' sound as Mr. Weasley hit the couch, "You'll get her back once the wizarding world has been turned for the better."

With that, and a lot of kicking and punching and screaming from a certain red headed girl, they appearated to Mundane's home.

"You let go, Malfoy…." Ginny was saying through clenched teeth.

"Or what, you'll bite me?" Draco asked sarcastically, "Send bats flying out of my nose, perhaps? Ah, I know, you'll kill me, make me drop dead?" After saying this, he threw some floo powder into the fireplace and through Ginny in, "Whose got it?"

Ginny replied, "Got what?" In a nasty, clear tone and suddenly she was off to another place. She was spit into a dusty living room. She coughed and started to stand up when she heard, "Ah, Ms. Weasley, welcome."

She looked up and a cold, snakelike pair of eyes met hers.

She smirked, trying not to look as scared as she really was, "Well, this will be a marvelous vacation, won't it?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Rather long, yes. I was going to try and make it a one-shot, but I got into it. I'm hoping to keep track of this fic…chapter two will be up sooner or later, I promise.


End file.
